


he doesn't look away

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mata Mayaka bergerak-gerak liar ketika dia sedang membaca. — SatoshiMayaka {E:GiveawayHariBuku}</p>
            </blockquote>





	he doesn't look away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Canon. U-um, fluff? Untuk: Giveaway Hari Buku
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kau melihat Mayaka?”

Oreki Houtarou menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan dan dagu yang ditopang oleh satu tangan. Dengan malas, dia menjawab, “Tidak.”

“Ya ampun,” keluh Satoshi dan dia mengempaskan bokongnya di kursi yang berada di seberang Houtarou. “Padahal kelasnya sudah bubar. Tidak ada pertemuan klub kita hari ini?”

Tidak hanya kelas Mayaka yang sudah bubar. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan kini mereka hanya berdua di kelas mereka. Ketika Satoshi mencari Mayaka tadi, batang hidungnya sudah tidak kelihatan.

“Tidak,” sahut Houtarou, lalu segera mengambil tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. “Bukannya dia sering berada di perpustakaan, ya?”

Sekilas, kedua mata cokelat Satoshi terlihat seperti berkilat-kilat dan bersemangat. Namun ketika Houtarou mengerjapkan mata, pandangan berkilat-kilat itu sudah hilang dan dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Houtarou memakai tasnya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas, menunjukkan bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

Satoshi mengangguk, dan Houtarou melangkah pergi.

.

Satoshi melihat Mayaka di antara tumpukan buku-buku dan ditemani dengan suara kertas-kertas yang dibalikkan. Mayaka terlihat begitu serius, matanya menyusuri kata per kata dan ekspresinya tidak berubah. Sinar matahari yang menelisik lewat jendela di sebelahnya membuat wajahnya semakin menarik. Angin yang masuk menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut Mayaka, tapi gadis itu tampaknya tidak begitu peduli. Dia asyik membaca.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Satoshi tidak tahu apa yang membawanya untuk mencari Mayaka sampai ke perpustakaan, padahal perpustakaan bukanlah tempat favoritnya.

Perpustakaan sedang sepi, dan yang berada di dalam sana hanya satu-dua orang. Ketika Satoshi mendekat, Mayaka mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan datar, “Oh, halo, Fuku-chan.”

“Mayaka!” sapa Satoshi ceria, namun segera menjaga suaranya agar terkendali karena mereka ada di dalam perpustakaan. “Apa yang kaubaca itu?”

Mayaka, dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat dan alis yang terangkat heran, menyelipkan satu jarinya di antara halaman yang terakhir dia baca, lalu menutup buku tersebut, dan menunjukkan judul buku itu kepada Satoshi. Satoshi mengerutkan dahi. Judul buku itu ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris, dan kerutan dahi Satoshi semakin dalam ketika dia melihat bahwa buku itu tebal. Sangat tebal, menurutnya.

“Aku tidak mengerti,” ujar Satoshi ketika beberapa detik kemudian, dan Mayaka hanya mengembuskan napas lelah. Dia kembali membuka buku itu, namun membiarkan jarinya tetap di sana, dan menatap Satoshi dalam-dalam.

“Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?”

“Kenapa kau suka sekali membaca?” tanya Satoshi, mengikuti gaya favorit Houtarou: menopangkan dagu dengan satu tangan. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa dia malas atau tidak tertarik.

Mayaka tidak bisa menjawab.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak-rak buku yang memenuhi perpustakaan. Kenapa dia suka membaca? Kenapa dia suka buku?

“Boleh kutahu apa _genre_ favoritmu dalam menonton film?” tanya Mayaka kemudian, dan buku itu masih terbuka begitu saja di hadapannya. Ketika angin berembus lagi, menerbangkan helaian rambut Mayaka, dia buru-buru merapikan rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Padahal sebelum ada Satoshi, dia merasa hal tersebut tidak perlu.

“Aku …” Satoshi berhenti di tengah kalimatnya. “… aku suka yang berbau misteri, atau mungkin yang membuatku merasa tegang dan lupa dunia, Mayaka,” sahut Satoshi, senyum terkulum di bibirnya dan Mayaka merasa dia tidak boleh melupakan ekspresi Satoshi ketika menjawab pertanyaannya. Satoshi terlihat berpikir keras untuk itu.

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Mayaka mengambil pembatas buku yang terselip di antara kover dan halaman pertama, lalu menaruhnya di tempat tadi dia menyelipkan jarinya, menutup buku tersebut, dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Satoshi. Satoshi melihatnya dengan tampang bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian—yang terasa luar biasa lama untuk Satoshi—Mayaka kembali dengan dua tangan yang membawa setumpuk buku, dan buru-buru Satoshi bangkit untuk membantu Mayaka. Mayaka memberikan senyum terima kasih, dan Satoshi akan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak boleh lupa bagaimana wajah Mayaka ketika dia sedang tersenyum.

Buku-buku tersebut dengan selamat sampai di atas meja, dan Satoshi melihat ke arah Mayaka lalu ke buku-buku itu lagi secara bergantian karena dia penasaran.

“Fuku-chan,” panggil Mayaka, senyum itu sudah hilang dari wajahnya, “Coba kau baca salah satu buku tersebut, lalu beritahu aku kenapa kau menyukai buku itu.”

“Tapi aku tidak suka mem—“

Mayaka memberikan pelototan. Satoshi menyerah. Dia mengambil buku yang paling atas dan membaca judulnya, **And Then There Were None** karya **Agatha Christie**.

Detik-detik berlalu dan Satoshi masih menatap buku di tangannya dengan ekspresi berkerut. Mayaka tidak menanggapinya lagi, dan dia duduk di posisinya semula, ingin membaca lanjutan dari bukunya yang tadi dia tinggalkan untuk ‘memberi jawaban’ kepada Satoshi.

“Mayaka,” panggil Satoshi ketika ia mulai membuka halaman pertama, “Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini.”

“Hmm,” gumam Mayaka dan terus membaca. Satoshi melirik Mayaka yang sedang serius dan tidak bisa diganggu. Baiklah, baik. Satoshi memutuskan bahwa dia akan meminjam buku itu dari perpustakaan dan membacanya secepat yang dia bisa.

Satoshi menutup buku tersebut pada halaman ketiga dan memperhatikan Mayaka.

Ketika melihat Mayaka yang menaruh pembatas bukunya di atas meja, Satoshi mencari-cari pembatas buku di antara kertas-kertas yang ada, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia segera membuka mulut untuk bicara.

“Mayaka, buku ini tidak ada pembatas bukunya.”

“Oh?”

Mayaka berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya dan berpaling kepada Satoshi, lalu segera membongkar tas yang sedari tadi terletak di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Satoshi.

Satoshi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Warnanya jingga, seperti warna matahari ketika terbenam, dan berbentuk persegi panjang seperti pembatas-pembatas buku pada umumnya. Terdapat tulisan-tulisan di sana, namun Satoshi tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut.

“Terima kasih!”

“Buat Fuku-chan saja kalau mau,” tukas Mayaka dengan acuh tak acuh. “Aku punya banyak di rumah.”

Satoshi mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan pembatas buku itu lekat-lekat. Tulisan yang ada di sana membuatnya menahan senyum. Lalu dia memperhatikan Mayaka lagi, yang matanya bergerak-gerak liar ketika membaca, dan Satoshi memutuskan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sampai Mayaka selesai membaca buku itu.

.

 _From:_ **Fukube Satoshi**

_Mayaka?_

.

 _From:_ **Ibara Mayaka**

_Ya? Bagaimana bukunya, Fuku-chan? Sudah dibaca?_

.

 _From:_ **Fukube Satoshi**

_Sudah … dan aku kehabisan kata-kata setelah membacanya._

.

 _From:_ **Ibara Mayaka**

_… oh? Jadi, apakah kau menyukai buku itu?_

.

 _From:_ **Fukube Satoshi**

_Suka. Dan aku tidak tahu alasannya apa._

.

 _From:_ **Ibara Mayaka**

: )

.

 _From:_ **Fukube Satoshi**

_Omong-omong, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menulis kata-kata itu di pembatas bukumu._

.

 _From:_ **Ibara Mayaka**

_Kata-kata apa? Aku menulis banyak hal di pembatas-pembatas bukuku._

.

 _From:_ **Fukube Satoshi**

“Oranye yang cerah mengingatkanku kepada pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan seperti Fuku-chan.”

.

Mayaka memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan singkat dari Satoshi lagi.

Tapi, dia tidak menyesal karena telah menulisnya.

.

[fin]


End file.
